Such an electromagnetic valve is described in DE 102 48 125 where the electromagnetic valve serves as a drive for an overrun air recirculation valve. In particular in the field of combustion engines, there is a constant demand to provide electromagnetic valves with maximum magnetic force, while providing minimum structural size, wherein the magnetic force is as linear as possible even over a large adjustment range in order to provide a precise control of the different valve types. The known electromagnetic valve has drawbacks, in particular with respect to the magnitude of the magnetic force and the linearity of the course of the magnetic force.